Ojos Azules
by Corazon De Piedra Verde
Summary: "Y gritas con todas tus fuerzas cuando vez como sus hermosos ojos azules se oscurecen por completo para jamás volver a brillar...porque se ha ido." • FINAL ALTERNATIVO


Bueno, he aqui otro proyecto de Chrno Crusade, esta vez un poco alejado a lo que suelo escribir (miel, miel y mas miel XD) porque este contiene mucho drama, mi primera incursion total diria yo XD...pero a decir verdad esta semana ha sido un tanto pesada para mi y por eso no he escrito algo tan alegre como lo suelo hacer.

Este one-shot me vino a la mente escuchando esta cancion de Within Temptation, con solo escuchar la letra (o mas bien buscarla en español XD) la idea se fue escribiendo sola en mi cabeza y pues...aqui esta!

Este vendria siendo uno **de los finales que he pensado y me hubieran gustado para el anime (si de por si Daisuke Moriyama me dejo traumada con su final, imaginense como me puse al escribir esto XD). **

_**Este se localiza en el episodio **__**23 del anime, en la parte en la que Aion cita a Chrno en una Iglesia, haciendose pasar en una carta por Rosette.**_

_**Les recomiendo escuchar la cancion mientras leen, estar**__**á **__**en **__**mi perfil XD.**_

_**Disfruten**__**!**_

_**

* * *

**__**Disclaimer**_: Chrno Crusade y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Daisuke Moriyama, el fragmento de la canción pertenece al grupo Within Temptation.

_**Summary**_: "Y gritas con todas tus fuerzas cuando vez como sus hermosos ojos azules se oscurecen por completo para jamás volver a brillar...porque se ha ido."

**

* * *

**

_Esto me está quemando por dentro_  
_Perdí todas mis lágrimas, no puedo llorar_  
_Ninguna razón, ningún significado_  
_Solamente odio_  
_No importa cuán fuerte trate_  
_Tú temes la bestia dentro_  
_Esta creciendo, esperando_  
_Solo para lastimarte_

_No puedes ver sus ojos, lo que yace dentro_  
_Ellos se han rendido, ellos ya no brillan más_  
_Demasiado pronto ellos se enfrentan con un último llanto_  
_Antes que se vuelvan a la luz_

**_Blue Eyes, Within Temptation_**

**

* * *

**

_**Ojos Azules**_

**_._**

Estás fuera de control, sientes en cada fibra de tu ser el poder total.

Tu vista, tu oído y tu olfato se han triplicado. Haz roto el sello, no puedes detenerte…y no tienes pensado hacerlo.

Lo único que sientes es un dolor y una agonía insoportables, quieres acabar con todo y con todos. Pero por sobre todo sientes un odio de magnitud indescriptible.

Porque él se atrevió a manipularla, engañarla…y _a tocarla. _Te diste cuenta de ello en cuanto pusiste un pie dentro de la Iglesia, esperando encontrarla sana y salva para regresar juntos a la Orden…pero en vez de eso te encontraste con su maldita esencia en todo su cuerpo.

No pudiste protegerla.

Rompiste tu promesa.

Todo ha sido tu culpa.

Una parte recóndita de tu cabeza te grita y exige que te detengas, que le haces daño, que la matarás. Pero por más que quieres hacerlo tu cuerpo no responde.

-Chrno aun puedes unirte a mí, juntos gobernaremos el mundo como alguna vez lo hicimos en Pandemónium…únete a mí y te verás recompensado. Sería una lástima que tu vida terminara de ésta manera…con María Magdalena de nuestro lado, derrocaremos al hipócrita que se hace llamar Todopoderoso y estableceremos un nuevo orden donde nadie se limite, donde todos sucumban a sus más bajos y ansiados deseos sin ser juzgados- te grita por sobre todo el estruendo que tu destructivo poder causa.

Nada de lo que te ha dicho te interesa en lo mas mínimo, tus ojos se hayan en la figura que yace hincada a sus pies de forma sumisa y ausente, mirando sus estigmas ahora abiertos…a la persona que más has amado en tu vida. Y él se da cuenta, porque ves como de la forma más maligna y repulsiva la toma en sus brazos y la besa…mientras que en ningún momento sus ojos dejan de hacer contacto con los tuyos.

El siempre ha sabido atacar de la forma mas baja, con lo que más te ha importado.

- Una verdadera delicia, la esencia pura de Dios- le oyes decir mientras se separa de sus delicados labios- es una verdadera lástima que nunca hayas podido saborear sus labios…o haber sentido su cálido cuerpo…- te provoca mientras desliza lentamente su mano sobre su costado

-¡No la toques Aion, no la vuelvas a tocar jamás!-logras decirle en medio de un rugido ensordecedor, mientras que una gran cantidad de miasma se hace presente a tu alrededor, volando con una potente ráfaga de aire las bancas vacías de la Iglesia-¡te mataré, te haré pagar todo lo que has hecho…pero sobre todo por el daño que le has causado a ella al haberte atrevido a ponerle una mano encima!... Eres más estúpido de lo que creí si realmente esperas que me una a ti… ¡eso nunca volverá a pasar!

Cínicamente te responde con una carcajada y su mirada llena de diversión.

- ¿El daño que yo le he hecho?- te dice todavía sonriendo-¿Y que hay de ti mi querido Chrno, acaso te has percatado en la cantidad de tiempo que ahora queda en el Reloj de la Vida?, prácticamente ya has firmado la sentencia de muerte de ambos- enfocas tu vista inmediatamente en el Reloj que cuelga en su cuello…ya casi no queda tiempo- si realmente la amaras como dices hacerlo, hace mucho tiempo te hubieras quitado la vida para entregársela a ella. Desafortunadamente ahora es demasiado tarde, por segunda vez has acabado con la vida de la única mujer que has amado. El amor…el más puro de los sentimientos, pero también el peor de los pecados- con Rosette aun en sus brazos, comienza a avanzar hacia ti-ese fue tu error Chrno: el haberte revelado contra mi por el amor hacia una Santa, el haber preferido a una mujer por sobre mi, pero sobre todo haber elegido al hipócrita de allá arriba- te dice ya frente a ti con la mirada totalmente fría y la voz afilada, llena de odio- pero descuida, dejare que te despidas del amor de tu vida - te dice mientras bruscamente la toma de un brazo y fuertemente la avienta hacia tus pies, de rodillas.

- ¡Aion!...

-Pero antes, déjame despedirme de ella- te interrumpe mientras toma su barbilla y levanta su rostro para mirar sus ojos oscurecidos y carentes de emoción- María Magdalena, gracias a ti mi plan pronto tendrá éxito y yo tomaré el control total del mundo…es una lástima que tu tiempo a mi lado haya sido tan corto, pudiste haber gobernado junto a mi como una diosa…además de haber tenido el placer de seguir siendo mi amante- al escuchar esto el miasma crece de forma alarmante, al igual que tus ganas de partirle el cuello muy lenta y dolorosamente- pero no te preocupes, te reencontraras en el Infierno con el traidor de tu amado antes de que te des cuenta. Adiós, Rosette Christopher.

Y al terminar de decir esto vez como poco a poco sus ojos van recuperando su color, saliendo del trance en el que estuvo sometida todo este tiempo. De forma desorientada, cuando lo primero que ven sus ojos es al maldito de Aion, éstos se llenan de odio y dolor al igual que los tuyos, pero cuando sus ojos se fijan en ti y en el estado en el que te encuentras, su mirada se torna desolada y termina bajando la cabeza, derrotada.

Aion, sin siquiera haberte dado cuenta de ello, se encuentra caminando hacia la salida y al llegar hasta ella, voltea y te regala una última sonrisa cínica.

- Adiós, Chrno. Realmente tu muerte será un desperdicio.

Para luego voltearse y desaparecer tras la salida.

- Chrno…

Quisieras con todas tus fuerzas responderle, pero en éstos momentos te hayas totalmente fuera de si. No puedes hacer absolutamente nada. Y te das cuenta de que ella ya lo sabe, porque vez como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas mientras se quita lentamente el Reloj del cuello, sin siquiera verlo, para dejarlo caer entre sus dedos.

Miras para tu horror, como se para con dificultad a causa de la energía perdida, para lentamente caminar hacia ti de forma decidida.

-¡Aléjate!- le dices con dificultad, pero ella no te hace el menor caso y sigue avanzando, con las lágrimas ahora desbordándose por sus ojos.

-¡Rosette, por favor aléjate!- le dices con tus propios ojos llenándose lagrimas, cuando ya se encuentra frente a ti.

Resistiéndose a ser arrastrada lejos de ti por toda la turbulencia a su alrededor, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de tu cintura, escondiendo su rostro en ella.

Y lloras en silencio mientras siente que poco a poco el momento ha llegado: la bestia que siempre ha residido dentro de ti acabara con su vida de nuevo. No pudiste cumplir tu promesa.

No pudiste dejarla vivir.

El olor de sus lágrimas, el de su cabello, sus sollozos…ese será el último recuerdo que te llevaras de ella. Y desgraciadamente el de ella será del ser despreciable que la asesinó por segunda vez.

Escuchas de repente, el estruendo de decenas de personas entrando al edificio y piensas en una cosa: la Orden esta aquí.

Pero han llegado demasiado tarde.

Los rodean a ambos decenas de militantes, listos para atacarte, cuando la voz de Reverendo Remington se alza entre todo el estruendo:

-¡No disparen, bajen las armas!-les ordena de manera decidida a todos los presentes.

-Pero Reverendo…

-¡He dicho que no disparen!

Detrás del Reverendo aparece la Hermana Kate, que al presenciar la escena te mira de manera alarmante.

-¡Remington!, pero Rosette está…

-No Hermana, Rosette no está en peligro…hemos llegado tarde.-dice mientras recoge el Reloj del piso y se lo muestra a la Hermana para que lo tome

- Oh Dios mío, Ewan… ¿no hay nada que podamos hacer?- le dice mientras sus rostros se llenan de lágrimas.

-Me temo que no…-le contesta de forma apesadumbrada- ¡todos evacuen el edificio, de inmediato!- al escuchar la orden, percibes como poco a poco se van retirando.

-Chrno…

Al escuchar su voz, bajas la mirada para tratar de enfocarla en la suya y cuando lo logras te encuentras con sus ojos azules mirándote profundamente, mostrando cual rota quedó su alma.

-Ro…sette…-logras contestarle de forma apenas audible.

-Chrno…ha sido…culpa mía…si yo no hubiera sido tan débil…si yo no hubiera aceptado unirme a Aion…nada de esto hubiera pasado…-te dice de forma agitada, mientras ves como el azul de sus ojos se va apagando poco a poco.

-No…Rosette…-dices de forma desesperada mientras sientes como la vida se empieza a ir de tu cuerpo, al igual que en el de ella.

-Perdóname…

-¡No!- y gritas con todas tus fuerzas cuando ves como sus hermosos ojos azules se oscurecen por completo para jamás volver a brillar, mientras el agarre de sus brazos en ti cintura desaparece y su delicado cuerpo cae inerte a tus pies. Porque se ha ido.

Porque está muerta.

El miasma desaparece y caes al suelo, a un lado de ella. Con la poca fuerza que te queda y segundos antes de abandonar también este mundo, te acercas a su cuerpo para cerrar sus orbes azules suavemente y observar una vez más su rostro, que aun después de la muerte te regala una última y hermosa expresión de paz.

-No Rosette…perdóname a mí…

Y mientras escuchas las pisadas del Reverendo y de la Hermana Kate aproximándose, tú finalmente sucumbes de forma definitiva, a la oscuridad.

**

* * *

**

Ok… realmente no tengo idea de como rayos he escrito esto -dado que tal vez lo que escribí carece de sentido-, pero juro que es el reultado de todos los malos ratos acumulados a lo largo de muuuuchos meses u.u...¡alce la mano el que odio hasta la muerte a Aion!, porque en lo personal yo lo odie muchísimo XD. Creo que por el humor y todo eso me salio un one-shot muy deprimente, y con respecto a Aion…aceptémoslo, lo que le hizo a Rosette pudo haber pasado en el anime:

ERA UN PERVERTIDO! XD. (me encantó mostrarlo más malvado, si es que eso es posible xD)

Y Chrno…simplemente el hecho de saber que el maldito abusó de ella hizo que perdiera el control sobre si mismo y por lo tanto que el final de ambos llegara mas rápido y sorpresivamente. Confieso que me hubiera gustado que en realidad pasara algo parecido.-Viri pone su cara sádica XD-

Y como tengo en estos momentos el complejo Moriyama, dejé vivo a Aion, lo siento mucho XD.

**Los invito a pasarse por mis otros 2 proyectos en este fandom: mi one-shot **_"Escucha a la lluvia"_** (próximamente con continuación XD) y mi serie de Drabbles/One-Shot's/Viñetas independientes **_"Everything's not lost"_** de la cual en uno de estos días prometo subir otro capitulo XD. (si la escuela me lo permite, claro)**

Criticas, sugerencias, jitomatazos, comentarios y demás siempre son bien recibidos. -Perdón si por ahí encuentran algunas incingruencias o dedazos.-

***Canción en mi perfil, por si gustan escuchar mientras leen.**** n.n**

Nos leemos pronto!

_**Atte. Corazón De Piedra Verde.**_


End file.
